


kissing strangers

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Они всего лишь незнакомцы.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	kissing strangers

**Author's Note:**

> фик был написан на фест в одной группе по джонхёкам в 2019 году; песня: dnce — kissing strangers

В зале слишком темно, чтобы что-либо разглядеть, и слишком громко, чтобы что-либо расслышать. Вечеринка в самом разгаре, громкие биты ударной волной бьются о тонкие стены, гул голосов сливается с клубной музыкой, оседает на теле случайными прикосновениями полупьяных посетителей. 

Донхёк осторожно расталкивает веселящихся студентов, так и норовящих затащить его в водоворот событий, в самый центр танцпола. Он отмахивается от цепких рук девушки, кажется, с его потока, и продолжает свой нехитрый путь к одной из стен, где толпятся либо самые скучные, либо самые благоразумные. Или и те, и другие сразу. 

Он снимает джинсовку и старается вобрать в грудь побольше воздуха, но внезапно закашливается от дыма сигарет. Курящая группка однокурсников машет ему в приветственном жесте, и Донхёк салютует им от виска, прокашливаясь в последний раз.

Резкие блики лазеров в такт музыке ненадолго освещают зал, и Донхёк замечает замершего высокого парня у противоположной стены. Тот тоже курит, опираясь спиной о лестницу, ведущую наружу, стряхивая пепел прямо под ноги. Тяжёлый кожаный пиджак сидит на нём превосходно, хоть и создаёт облик нарочито грубого парня. Возможно, так и есть на самом деле.

Донхёк неотрывно следит за его действиями, за длинными пальцами, подносящими сигарету к губам, за колечками дыма из этих самых губ. Парень будто бы специально проходится языком по нижней, задевая металлическое кольцо, тонким отблеском сверкающее в редких отсветах неона. Он поднимает взгляд на Донхёка, который тут же сглатывает от неясно откуда появившегося страха, и хмыкает, отбрасывая сигарету в урну. Отросшие чёрные корни плавно перетекают в рыжеватые пряди, периодически лезущие в глаза и безуспешно заправляемые за ухо. 

Донхёк вновь обретает способность дышать. 

В конце концов, кто они друг другу? Абсолютно никто.

Просто незнакомцы.

Но с незнакомцев не стягивают пиджак и не целуют так невинно-страстно. Не гладят так исступлённо широкие плечи, не прижимаются крепче, вдыхая резкий аромат мужского одеколона, кружащий голову. Не сцеловывают пепел с уголков губ и подбородка, мимолётно кусая за шею.

Но Донхёк это делает. И с ним это делают.

Укладывают на старый диван, скрипящий от каждого движения; раздевают медленно, оставляя в одних только белых гольфах, зачем-то надетых Донхёком впопыхах перед вечеринкой. Его вновь целуют, и вкус табака горчит на кончике языка, который в порыве сумасшедшего вожделения случайно прикусывают. 

Спина болит от долгого трения о жёсткую поверхность дивана, локти саднят, но Донхёк послушно закидывает ноги, обхватывая чужие бока, и выгибается дугой от новых ощущений. Он чувствует необъяснимое влечение к этому загадочному парню и старается не разрывать зрительного контакта, пока его самого возносят к небесам. 

Всё резко обрывается в один короткий миг, и Донхёк теряет связь с реальностью, безучастно ловя ртом воздух. Перед глазами – подёрнутая дымка, рыжее пятно в расфокусированном взгляде, а дальше – темнота.

Возможность что-либо чувствовать возвращается к нему утром, с первыми лучами стылого солнца. Донхёк пытается пошевелиться, но получается с трудом (вернее, ничуть не получается). Он разлепляет веки и поворачивает голову вправо, по направлению к окну, и угадывает: возле него на полу лежит вчерашний парень, притащивший его сюда, и спокойно себе спит, изредка посапывая. Вся эта угроза и грубость в его образе куда-то испаряются, оставляя настоящую оболочку простого, какого-то домашнего человека. Хотя, возможно, Донхёку так только кажется.

Словно услышав его мысли, парень просыпается и тянется рукой к телефону, проверяя время. Он ловко вскакивает, не говоря ни слова, и следует на кухню, отгороженную от спальни невысоким стеллажом с книгами. 

Донхёк ворочается с минуту и осторожно приподнимается, опираясь о подлокотник. Он делает несколько маленьких шагов, едва не путаясь в ногах, и почти что доползает до стула, заранее отставленного поближе к стене. 

Аромат свежесваренного кофе смешивается с уже привычным запахом одеколона, словно бы въевшимся в бледную кожу с россыпью родинок на лопатках. Донхёк сглатывает, смачивая горло слюной; пить хочется нещадно. 

– Можно мне воды? – тихо просит он, не рискуя взглянуть на хозяина квартиры; он высокий, крепко сложен, а ещё совершенно не стесняется разгуливать перед чужими (коим, собственно, Донхёк и является) в одних трусах со знаком супермена на причинном месте. 

Иронично. 

Донхёк не мог рассмотреть его полностью прошлой ночью, потому что всё было так быстро, резко и сумбурно, и жгучая темнота между ними не позволила зацепиться за что-либо кроме строгого лица. Бесстрастного даже в пиковый момент. Впрочем, это всё понятно.

Они ведь незнакомцы. 

Донхёк, вероятно, был для мужчины (парнем его теперь назвать язык не поворачивается) одним из тех мальчиков на ночь, воспользовавшись которыми, можно смело забыть об их существовании и двигаться дальше. Плевать на какие-то там чувства, плевать на совесть; главное – получить удовольствие здесь и сейчас, а что потом, его не волнует никоим образом. 

Мириться с такой ролью Донхёк не согласен.

– Есть только кофе, – мужчина придвигает кружку с горячим напитком под нос юноше, сразу же убирая руку обратно. – С чистой водой напряг, прости.

Что ж, похоже, Донхёк поспешил с выводами.

Первый же глоток обжигает гортань, и он кашляет, хлопая себя по груди и не контролируя поток слёз. Он залпом выпивает кофе, чтобы не наткнуться на вопрос в глубоких глазах напротив. 

Неловкая тишина неприятно давит на виски, и он, сам не зная зачем, спрашивает:

– Как вас зовут? – Он не планировал обращаться формально, это вырвалось само собой.

– Ёнхо, – кивает мужчина, – но можешь называть меня просто хёном, если хочешь, конечно.

Так, становится интересно.

– Мне, наверное, нужно идти, – Донхёк прикусывает губу, тише продолжая: – Я итак задержался у тебя, хён. 

Он аккуратно встаёт, придерживаясь за спинку стула, и едва делает шаг вперёд, как пульсирующая боль отдаёт куда-то в ногу, и он падает на колени, хватаясь за бедро. И замечает на нём багровый синяк, обрамлённый следами чьих-то зубов. Чёрт возьми. 

– Никуда ты не пойдёшь, пока не поправишься, – подаёт голос Ёнхо, мирно стоявший секунду назад поодаль, а сейчас подхватывающий под руки младшего. – Извини, немного не рассчитал свои силы вчера.

«Немного», хочет передразнить его Донхёк, но послушно плетётся за ним, ощущая ноющую боль теперь в пояснице. Это просто-напросто жест вежливости, не более, уверяет он себя. Ёнхо незачем заботиться о нём и помогать, у него не может быть никаких мотивов. 

Они ведь (всего лишь) незнакомцы. 

Но когда Ёнхо целует его в лоб, укрывая тонким одеялом, Донхёк понимает, что погорячился с вердиктом.

Возможно, они нечто большее, чем просто незнакомцы.

И тёплая ладонь в его собственной только подтверждает эту догадку.


End file.
